<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>power is my love, when my love reaches to me by LivinLaVidaBoba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122455">power is my love, when my love reaches to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba'>LivinLaVidaBoba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Dream Smp, Fluff, Hunger Games, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Minecraft, Minecraft Mondays, Minor Violence, Skephalo makes a cameo, Song: Nina Cried Power (Hozier), Technophil, Techza, can be read as platonic or romantic, no beta we die like wilbur soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NINA CRIED POWER - pt. 1 of my Wasteland, Baby! techza series. </p><p>Techno had fought to be this strong, he had fought to have this power. He had chosen not only to wake, but to rise, and to grind his hooves into the floor against anyone foolish enough to stand in his way.</p><p>Today's tournament was gonna go well, he decided, the moment he looked at the arched entrance and saw his favorite Angel of Death walk in, a soft halo around his head, the way there always seemed to be. </p><p>~</p><p>Phil and Techno are teamed up in Minecraft Mondays. That's a whole lot of power on just one team. Possibly too much.</p><p>&lt;&lt; This story can be read as a platonic relationship, but this series will end with them in a romantic relationship. Stick around, though, I'm really excited about this idea. &gt;&gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>power is my love, when my love reaches to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW//Minor blood and swords. I basically just made Minecraft Monday's Hunger Games realistic, I promise it isn't that bad. </p><p> </p><p>I think the fic works better if you're listening to the song while you read it, so here are some links:</p><p>SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/track/4rcSvYi807urIIqfeX3tBo?si=9yD5shoCT6KoU17ETxxA5g<br/>YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkUHaz5lY3I<br/>APPLE MUSIC: https://music.apple.com/us/album/nina-cried-power-feat-mavis-staples/1448967234?i=1448967235</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, I worked really hard on this, so I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Nina Cried Power - Part One</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno stretched, his shoulders popping and spine cracking as he raised his arms over his head, snuffing a little when he dropped them to his sides, cracking his neck for good measure. To be honest, he couldn’t wait for these tournaments to be over, but it wasn’t all bad. In fact, he felt extra good about it this week, strolling through the courtyard and taking a pair of lime green armbands from the table, the number four printed on to signify his team.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He’d trained quite a bit for this, even if he probably didn’t need to. He didn’t want to get too cocky though, his abilities came from practice, he wasn’t going to forget that. Training until his back ached and his legs shook just trying to carry him. He had fought to be this strong, he had fought to have this power. He had chosen not only to wake, but to rise, and to grind his hooves into the floor against anyone foolish enough to stand in his way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Today’s tournament was gonna go well, he decided, the moment he looked at the arched entrance and saw his favorite Angel of Death walk in, a soft halo around his head, the way there always seemed to be.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">His steps were sure and confident, he held this air of power, his wings spread just slightly behind him as the sun cast a deep shadow over his eyes, the sapphire irises dark but shining nonetheless. If Techno didn’t know him, he’d assume that Phil was probably just born with that air and those talents, but he knew Phil better than that. Philza was cry of power in a silent world, and he had fought and trained for that, just as Techno himself had. His grace was unmatched, and — excluding Techno himself, of course, — so was his combat. Techno watched him closely, admiring his confidence and-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You checkin’ Philza out or somethin’?” Skeppy nudged his friend, and Techno chuckled, elbowing him in the side and smirking when Skippy doubled over and coughed at him, clutching his ribs with a groan. “Hey!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I’m not ‘checking Philza out’, thank you very much,” he snorted, adjusting his crown. “He’s my teammate, I was waiting for him.” He explained, holding out his arms to show Skeppy the lime bands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Then why does Bajan have the other green ones?” Skeppy pointed at Bajan, who was talking to Captain Sparkles under the scoreboard, and was definitely wearing lime wristbands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I… don’t know, actually, but Phil’s supposed to be my teammate,” He shrugged. Skeppy opened his mouth, but didn’t speak, instead going silent and watching as Philza walked over and held his hand out for the wristband, spreading his wings out as he fixed Bajan with a stern but rather gentle gaze. Bajan handed him the green wristband without much trouble, and Phil folded his wings and flashed him a gracious smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno laughed. Phil must’ve heard him, because he instantly wheeled around to face Skeppy and Techno, grinning brightly. Skeppy whistled lowly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“He looks good today, huh Tecchy?” Skeppy poked Techno’s side again, and The Blade swiped at him noncommittally, laughing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You’re so weird, go bother your boyfriend instead,” he shoved him lightly, and Skeppy giggled, walking off to go find Bad, raising his middle finger at Technoblade behind him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I think I will!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Sportsmanship, Skeppy!!!!”</p><p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
“Sorry!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Techno shook his head, smiling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hey, mate.” Phil smiled at Techno, and Techno already felt warm under his gaze. Phil just had that sort of affect on people, and Techno held out his hand to shake Phil’s, an unfightable smile on his lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Helloooo,” he said, and Philza laughed brightly. “You ready to stab some famous people?” Techno asked, reddish eyes sparkling in the warm glow of the sun and Phil’s soft halo.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“With you? Always.” Phil told him, shaking his hand a couple times and squeezing it once, before moving his hands back to his pockets.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Do y-“ Techno started to speak, but the loudspeaker cut him off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Could all contestants please proceed to Game One as fast as possible, we want to get things rolling.” Technoblade cracked his knuckles, before holding his palm out toward Phil, as if inviting him to a dance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Shall we?” There was a moment’s silence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You’re a cheesy fuck, you know that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Hey, shh, keep it down, these people think I’m cool! Don’t ruin that for me!” Techno hissed, a grin on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“<em>I</em> think you’re cool, I’m just telling you you’re a cheesy sod. It's a fact."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Oh my gods,” Techno shook his head, and Phil wheezed like a kettle. “Ah, tea must be ready,” he quipped, and Phil laughed even harder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Shut the fuck up and walk,” he huffed, grinning, pushing the pig along by the small of his back toward the first door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Only cuz you asked so nicely.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil and Techno sat together at their starting place, waiting for the game to start. As the conversation turned to strategy, they lowered their voices and sat close, murmuring about tactics and their plan to win with solemn faces. The area around them was all but empty, everyone shuffling away from them, a lot of teams nervously plotting how to avoid the two, rather than actually plotting a win strategy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">At that moment, the arena could be oversimplified to two instruments of death among 22 potential victims.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The sheer power radiating from them would be enough to power a whole city, or to win a championship that happens to fall on a Monday.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Either one, you know.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The timer began to count down from fifteen, and everyone filed into their starting positions.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">10...</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">5...</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">4...</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">3...</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">2...</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">1...</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">GO!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Phil, behind me,” Techno called, jumping down and sprinting away, and the soft sound of wind rushing through feathers called back to him. They ran out the gate, grabbing what loot they could out of the nearby chests and trying to climb to a higher point, like they’d earlier discussed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I have a sword for you, Techno,” Phil said, holding one out while he cleaned another chest. Techno took it with a grateful nod and placed some armor Phil’s outstretched hand in return. Phil hummed at him, and Techno pulled out his tracker.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You behind me?” The Blade asked, and The Angel of Death smiled at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Of course I am.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">~~~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Left, left, go around,” Phil ordered, chasing behind Captain Sparklez, sword reared above his head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Got it,” Techno called back, flicking Connor’s blood off his sword and running around the island to cut the Captain off. He jumped down from the jungle tree, landing just in front of the Captain. He raised his sword, but then Sparklez stopped running, and he could see a dull blade push through the Captain’s chest, then withdrawing as the body toppled forward. Phil stood before him, flecks of blood on his cheek and a powerful glint in his sharp blue eyes, his halo shining soft but true as ever. He was a thing to be beheld, and boy did Techno behold him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“We should head to mid, I think.” Phil said, staring deeply at his teammate and rubbing the blood splatter off his cheek with the back of his hand. Techno coughed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Uh, yeah, we can start heading that way,” he agreed, shuffling a little bit before turning in that direction.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Phil smirked, but followed anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">~~~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“They’re up top, they’re up top,” Phil called, pointing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Take care of it?” Techno asked, sword deep in Zerkaa’s chest. Phil’s wings unfurled, and the wind howled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Yep.” A loud whoosh sounded behind the pig-man, followed by a couple loud splashes. Water flicked up and a rather excessive amount hit Techno.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“You got my hair wet, Phil!” Techno whined, touching it with disdain, electing to ignore the corpses Philza had tossed into the water.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Nevermind that, watch up,” Phil ordered, and Techno raised his sword above himself, huffing when Vikkstar’s body landed square on his sword.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“That it?” Techno asked, sighing as blood dripped down his hand and onto his sleeve, tilting the sword down and pushing Vikk’s body off it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I think-“ Phil started, but the loudspeaker cut it off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Winners of round one are team four, Technoblade and Philza Minecraft!” The spectators all respawned, applause sounding around the duo, a couple soft 'whoops' coming from the crowd as well.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I think we might win money today, Phil.” Techno smirked, and Phil clinked his sword against Techno’s, his eyes sparkling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“I think you might just be right, Tech.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! That's part one! I'm gonna do a fic for each and every song on Wasteland, Baby! so please pray for me lmao. </p><p>Huge thanks to the Technophil channel of the discord for enabling me and encouraging me to feed the shippers, because we're all hungry out here. Special thanks to Rose in particular, for making me get very in my head about Techza/Hozier parallels, I'm really excited about this. Extra special thanks, as well, to my wonderful partner, who has to deal with me never shutting up about Techza, I have no idea why they still like me, but I do love it here very much lmao. </p><p> </p><p>(Someone in the comments asked for the discord, so here's the link https://discord.gg/uPq7deXuHj if you wanna come hang out and talk abt some mcyt ships! Pssst, you should definitely come hang out in the Technophil channel especially, we're the coolest :D)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed, feedback and kudos are always appreciated!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>